


Peggy's Oath

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the 4th of July - Peggy takes her oath to become a naturalized citizen of the US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's Oath

Spring 1954

Band, bang, bang!

“Mummy, Daddy, wake up! It’s Mummy’s special day!,” 5 year old Carter Sousa says from the other side of his parents’ bedroom door. 

With a groan, Peggy rolls over and starts to sit up. Daniel stops her with a hand her arm. “No, I’ll get his breakfast. You rest some more. After all it is ‘Mummy’s special day’.”

He gets up and kisses her lips and 6 month pregnant belly. After he leaves, she sits up and looks at the royal blue dress with white buttons and red trim hanging on the closet door. 

It certainly was a special day. 12 years after she came to the US for Project Rebirth, 6 years after she married an American citizen, and 5 years after she gave birth to one, Peggy Carter is taking her oath of US Citizenship in a few hours.  
\-----  
After the ceremony in front to the Lincoln Memorial, it takes Peggy a few minutes to locate Daniel and Carter. They are dressed in matching blue shirts with white ties. Carter waves a little American flag. He breaks free of Daniel’s hand when he sees her and runs in her direction. 

“Mummy, Mummy! You are a ‘Merican now like me and Daddy!”

“Yes, darling, I am. Were you a good boy during the ceremony?,” she asks as they walk back towards Daniel.

“He did pretty good. Got a little fidgety towards the end. Luckily, some friends were there to keep him entertained.”

“Who?”

“Us,” says a familiar voice behind her. Peggy turns to see Dum Dum. “Congrats, Peg!” They hug before Peggy looks at the people standing next to him. 

“Howard, Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis, Colonel Phillips, Jack, Angie, Rose! What a lovely surprise! I didn’t think you would be able to make it.”

“I wanted to surprise you. Rose helped me arrange everything,” Daniel says with a kiss to her cheek. 

“Peg, if you are now an American, why do you still sound like a Brit?,” Dum Dum asks. 

Peggy laughs. “Dum Dum, I am still British but I am now American as well. Just like the rest of my family.”

“So, I can still call you Miss Union Jack?”

“No.”


End file.
